The Big Surprise
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Diddy and Dixie receive a big surprise! Read to find out what it is! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Not Feeling Well

(A/N: Okay, it has been a while since I wrote something for "Donkey Kong", but now I've gotten an idea! I do not own the Donkey Kong franchise. No need to riot; I'm going to get this show on the road!)

It was nighttime on Kongo Bongo Island, but some of the inhabitants were most likely still awake. Like Diddy and Dixie, for example. They were sitting on the living room couch together, watching T.V., something they did quite often ever since they got married a little over a year ago.

At one point, Dixie moaned a little and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Diddy asked.

"My stomach hurts." Dixie said.

"That's not good. You should probably go to bed and sleep it off." Diddy said.

"Could you help me along? It hurts too much for me to go alone." Dixie said.

"Okay." said Diddy, concerned. Dixie had stomachaches in the past, but even then she could get up and move around by herself. This one must've been pretty bad if she needed him to help. He turned off the T.V. and helped his wife to her feet. They slowly made their way to their bedroom, where Diddy pulled back the bedcovers and helped his wife into bed. Once she was under the covers, she rolled over onto her stomach, something she usually did whenever she had a stomachache.

Diddy then got in next to her before turning on the lamp on his nightstand and the T.V. in their room, but he kept the volume low so that Dixie could rest.

"It's okay if you want to leave the volume normal." Dixie said, hearing the T.V. in spite of the low volume.

"You sure?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, sometimes the sound of the T.V. will lull me to sleep." Dixie assured her husband.

"Oh yeah." Diddy said as he remembered this fact, so he put the volume up just a bit.

An hour passed, but Dixie hadn't fallen asleep. Her stomachache wasn't going away. It was getting worse. This worried her, because the stomachaches she had in the past would fade away in time, and then she'd be okay. But this one was something else. The pain was too great.

Dixie moaned in pain, and that worried Diddy.

"You okay?" Diddy asked as he turned off the T.V.

"Do I sound okay?" Dixie asked.

"Sorry. I hope you'll feel better soon." Diddy said.

"I hope so too, 'cause this thing isn't going away." Dixie replied.

"It's not?" Diddy asked.

"Nope." Dixie said.

"That's not good." Diddy said. He then asked, "What should we do?"

"I'll wait it out a little longer. If there's no relief, then we'll go to the hospital." Dixie said.

"Okay." Diddy said.

So the story isn't really off to a good start, what with Dixie having a pretty bad stomachache. Don't you just hate when they don't go away? But to find out why Dixie isn't feeling well, you'll just have to stay tuned for more!


	2. Emergency

(A/N: Now we're on Chapter 2. Let's find out how Dixie's feeling in this chapter. Perhaps she'll be okay?)

Another hour passed, and during that time, Diddy had fallen asleep. But his slumber was interrupted a short time later.

"Diddy! DIDDY!" Dixie called, hoping that Diddy would get up.

"Huh? Wh-what's wrong?" Diddy asked groggily as he opened his eyes. He saw Dixie standing in the doorway to their bathroom. She was holding onto the doorknob, and she looked really unhappy.

"Any relief?" Diddy asked hopefully, seeing that his wife had gotten out of bed and to the bathroom without his help.

"I wish, but no. It's gotten worse. I'm bleeding and dying. Get me to the hospital! NOW!" Dixie said.

Diddy was immediately wide awake! He quickly got dressed.

"Okay, let's get you dressed." Diddy started.

"Never mind that! Just get me to the hospital!" Dixie said, clearly in agony.

"But you're in your pajamas!" Diddy said.

"I don't care! I'm decent enough!" Dixie said. Her pajamas consisted of a short-sleeved pink shirt and pants. Dixie figured that it was better than a sexy nightgown.

"Okay." Diddy said, in no mood to argue with his wife. He grabbed his jet-pack, lifted Dixie into his arms, and flew to the hospital.

**One nerve-wracking ride later...**

When they arrived at the hospital, Diddy, still carrying his wife in his arms, ran into the emergency room.

"Emergency!" Diddy screamed, catching the attention of a passing doctor.

"What's going on?!" the doctor asked, hurrying to the apes.

"I'm dying!" Dixie cried.

"Come with me!" the doctor said, leading the couple into a room.

When he heard about what Dixie was going through, the doctor had a pretty good idea of what was wrong, and so he decided to give her an ultrasound.

"What are you doing?!" Dixie asked.

"I'm giving you an ultrasound." the doctor said.

"An ultrasound?! Are you insane?!" Dixie asked.

"She's not pregnant." Diddy added.

"So you say." the doctor said.

"Why are we even doing this?!" Dixie asked.

"I think I know what the problem is, and I'm going to see if I'm right. And there it is!" said the doctor as he pointed out something on the screen.

To the couple's surprise, the screen showed them that Dixie was with child. Not only that, but the baby was ready to come out!

"That's a... you're having a..." Diddy gasped, hardly able to get out the last word.

"How can I be having a baby?! I didn't have any of the symptoms! I don't even have a baby bump!" Dixie cried. It was true. Dixie's stomach was flat.

"And we haven't tried for a baby! I mean, I think it's great that we're having one, but... I wasn't expecting us to have one now." Diddy said.

"Neither was I!" Dixie said, in pain.

However, even though Diddy certainly wasn't expecting a baby, seeing it on the ultrasound made him feel rather excited. He was going to be a father. Dixie also felt a little happy at the thought of being a mom, but the pain kept her from showing it.

"Dixie, we are going to keep and raise the baby, aren't we?" Diddy asked his wife.

"Yes, we'll keep the baby, but can we please get it out of me first? I'm dying!" Dixie yelled.

(A/N: Given that neither of them were expecting a child, there was a chance that they could've had to give the child up. But as you can see, they deemed themselves ready to get their family started.)

"Okay!" said the doctor.

So that's it! Dixie was pregnant, and she didn't even know it! Now there's a baby on the way! Stay tuned if you want to read about the baby!


	3. Birth Of The Surprise

(A/N: So we've made it as far as Chapter 3! This is where the baby is introduced. I still don't own Donkey Kong, but I do own the baby.)

And after we skip the birthing scene, the doctor held up the baby, which turned out to be a chimp, and shouted, "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Dixie asked, sitting up in surprise.

"A girl?! Let me see!" Diddy said, sounding excited.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Dixie was sitting up in bed, holding their daughter, who was wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Now Diddy and Dixie were able to get a good look at their daughter. She was a very pretty baby. She inherited her father's fur color and eye color. She also inherited her mother's skin tone and blonde hair.

"Look at her. She's perfect!" Dixie said, admiring her daughter.

"Yup. Wow, I still can't believe that we've got a child!" Diddy said.

"She's certainly a wonderful surprise." Dixie smiled.

"And she needs a name." Diddy pointed out.

"Let's think..." Dixie said, and she and Diddy got right to thinking.

After a few minutes, Diddy had an idea.

"How about we name her... Daisy?" Diddy asked.

"I like it. And it suits her well. Okay, she'll be Daisy Kong." Dixie said.

(A/N: I read that Nintendo Power used to mistakenly refer to Dixie as "Daisy Kong". That's where her name comes from.)

"Can I hold her?" Diddy asked.

"Sure." Dixie replied, placing the child in her husband's arms.

"She's so beautiful. I feel so lucky!" Diddy said.

"We're both lucky." Dixie said.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what had happened not too long ago. It was almost unreal.

"I can't believe this isn't a dream." Diddy said as he looked at his daughter, who had fallen asleep.

"I still can't believe I'm a mother now. Wait until Tiny, Chunky, and Kiddy hear about this." Dixie said.

"You wanna call them now?" Diddy asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"No, I think I'll wait until morning, when they're awake." Dixie replied. She looked at the clock on the wall and added, "It's gonna be a long wait."

"I can't wait. I gotta tell DK now before I explode!" Diddy said, handing Daisy back to Dixie before searching for DK's number on his contact list and choosing to call it.

**Back on Kongo Bongo Island...**

At DK's treehouse, DK was awoken by the sound of the phone on his nightstand ringing loudly. DK looked at his alarm clock, realizing it was late at night, and groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" DK said, not hiding the obvious annoyance in his voice.

"DK, you're not going to believe this!" Diddy's voice said.

"Diddy? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?!" DK asked.

"I have to tell you something! Dixie wasn't feeling well, so I had to take her to the hospital..." Diddy started.

"The hospital? Is she alright?" DK asked, now a little concerned. He liked Dixie and thought of her as an honorary niece, since she and Diddy had been very close from the day they met.

"Better than alright! She just had a baby!" Diddy said.

"...You're messing with me, right?" DK asked. In his mind, he replayed all the times he'd seen Dixie during the past few months. She sure as heck didn't look pregnant. And if she was expecting, they would've let him know right away.

"What's going on?" Candy asked, having been awoken by her husband.

"Oops. Sorry for waking you, Candy. Diddy's on the phone, and he says that Dixie had a baby!" DK said, turning to his wife.

"Dixie was pregnant? Since when?" Candy asked.

"That's what I asked Diddy." DK said.

"Neither of us knew, DK! She never had any of the symptoms, and if she didn't know, how could I know? Either way, we're parents now!" Diddy said.

"Okay. Well, I'm happy for you both. So, do you have a boy or a girl?" DK asked. Even Candy wanted to know.

"It's a girl. We named her Daisy. Daisy Kong." Diddy said.

"They had a daughter, and they named her Daisy." DK told Candy.

"That's a pretty name." Candy smiled.

"Candy says that it's a pretty name, and I agree." DK told Diddy.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you both up in the middle of the night, but I couldn't wait until morning to tell you about Daisy." Diddy said.

"I know, and I don't blame you." DK said.

The two finished their phone conversation, and then Diddy and Dixie decided to get some much-needed sleep, with Daisy still in her mother's arms.

So Daisy has been born, and DK and Candy are the first ones besides the proud parents to hear the news! But we're not through yet! There may be one more chapter to go before this story is done!


	4. More Surprises

(A/N: Okay, this should be the final chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy reading it!)

The next day, after Dixie informed her family about the baby, the doctor let her know that she and Daisy were just fine, so they could go home now.

"I'm not going to risk using my jet-pack to get us home. I'm going to call Funky and see if he can pick us up." Diddy said as he called Funky.

"I understand, Diddy. Funky's our best bet to getting home. Especially since you don't want to risk flying yourself and two other people home." Dixie said.

By then, Funky picked up the phone, and Diddy let him know what was going on. Funky was surprised, but he was happy to help. He was also glad that Dixie and the baby were both doing fine.

"So you'll come pick us up?" Diddy asked.

"Sure thing, dude! I'm on my way. And congratulations!" Funky said.

"Thanks! See you soon!" Diddy said.

Later, Diddy and Dixie were standing outside the hospital. Dixie was holding Daisy, who was wrapped in a new, soft pink blanket that I gave them before they left the hospital room.

Soon enough, Funky's plane landed, and Diddy and Dixie got in.

"Thanks, Funky." Dixie said as she sat down, holding Daisy securely.

"No need to thank me, dudette. I'm happy to help." Funky said as he flew the plane back to Kongo Bongo Island.

When Diddy and Dixie returned home, Dixie took a shower and got dressed while Diddy looked after his daughter. He also marked the previous date on the calendar as their daughter's birthday.

As soon as Dixie came out of the bathroom, Diddy asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Dixie said. She looked at her husband and the baby and said, "We've got some major shopping to do."

"I know." Diddy replied.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Diddy asked, handing Daisy to Dixie as he went to open the door.

To Diddy's surprise, the other Kongs (except Bluster) had shown up with things for the baby.

"What brings you here?" Diddy asked.

"I spread the word about the baby before Funky went out to get you." DK said.

"But we got the news about her before DK made the announcement." Chunky spoke up, confirming that he, Kiddy, and Tiny heard it from Dixie first.

"When you called, I had gotten the present for your baby, but I left it at my place. I decided to give it to you later." Funky said.

"Can we come in?" asked DK IV, better known as 'Jr.' to everyone else. (A/N: In case you don't know who he is, he was born at the end of "An Even Happier Ending", and he is my OC. He's grown up quite a bit since then.)

"Sure." Diddy said.

Everyone entered the house and set the stuff down.

"What's all this?" Dixie asked, looking surprised.

"Stuff that we needed to get for Daisy." Diddy said.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to do that." Dixie replied, but she was smiling.

"We wanted to." Candy said.

"I know I wanted to. That baby is my niece!" Tiny said excitedly, but quietly, so as not to startle Daisy.

Everyone got to see the baby (and hold her, if they wished), and as much as they wanted to spend the entire day just looking at her, they knew that Diddy and Dixie were going to have to prepare a room for the baby.

Thankfully, Diddy and Dixie had a spare room in their house, and with help from the others, they were able to turn it into a nursery for the baby. (Except Kiddy and Jr. watched over Daisy, making sure she was alright.)

Later that night, everyone had gone home, so now Diddy, Dixie, and Daisy were able to relax after a busy day.

After taking a shower, Diddy walked into the bedroom, where Dixie was sitting up in bed, feeding Daisy.

Dixie heard someone enter the room, and she smiled when she saw her husband approaching.

"Hi, Diddy. What's up?" Dixie asked.

"I had my shower, so now I think I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with my 2 favorite girls," Diddy said as he sat down next to his wife.

"And to think: you once said that I was the only girl you'd ever love. But I know what you mean. Now that Daisy's here, you have another girl to love." Dixie said.

"Yeah. I love the both of you more than words can describe." Diddy smiled as he reached over and stroked Daisy's golden hair.

"(sigh) Our precious little miracle. I still can't believe that she's here. Until last night, we had no idea that she even existed." Dixie said.

"I know. And I still can't get over the fact that we're parents now." Diddy said. Then he added, "But I'm loving it so far."

"Me too." Dixie said as she stood up and made her way to the nursery, to place Daisy in her crib for the night.

Diddy got up and followed his wife to the nursery.

"Good night, Daisy. I love you." Dixie said.

"Daddy loves you, too." Diddy said.

Both parents gave their daughter a kiss before placing her in the crib, and the child fell asleep almost immediately.

Then Diddy and Dixie went back to their room and cuddled until they fell asleep.

The End

Okay, that's the story. I know it was short, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
